Lod
|Base ID = }} Lod is a Nord who lives in Falkreath and he serves as the town blacksmith. He was once Dengeir of Stuhn's personal guard and values loyalty above all else. Interactions Speak to Lod When first speaking with him, he will ask if the Dragonborn has seen a dog out on the roads outside Falkreath and for assistance in catching him. If agreed, he will give some fresh meat to help lure the dog in. The dog, who turns out to be Barbas, can be found by following the road westward outside of town. Once the objective is complete, "A Daedra's Best Friend" can be started. After the quest, he offers a leveled (though small) amount of gold as a reward. Dialogue "Steel's good, but loyalty's better. I'm loyal to Dengeir first, and the Empire second." :Falkreath seems quiet. "Only inside the gates. Much of Falkreath hold is wilderness and there's plenty of trouble to be had." :Sounds like loyalty is important to you. "I was Dengier's personal guard for years. I risked my hide more than once to protect him. Why would I do that? For money? Because I swore an oath? No, it was because he was a good man and a true friend. A true Nord places loyalty and honor above all else." ;Speak to Lod "Did you see a hound on the road? A fine, strong creature that's been wandering near town." :No, sorry. I didn't see a dog. "There's one out on the road." :The guard at the gate mentioned a dog. "I asked the gate guards to look for him." :I've seen whole packs of dogs. "No, no, this one's alone on the road outside of town." :"I can't afford to chase him down but I could use a fierce, loyal beast to keep me company. If you're willing to retrieve him for me I'd give you some fresh meat to attract him out on the road." ::Sure, I can catch him. "Good! There's some gold in it for you if you succeed. Here's the meat - check the road just outside of town." ::I could be convinced to catch him. (Persuade) "It's a smart man that demands something up front for his work. Some gold now and some when I have my dog. Here's the meat." After talking to Barbas: "Only a hearty soul travels the roads these days." :You know that dog on the road you asked me to get? "Yeah." ::He ended up being a lot more trouble than he was worth. "Anyway, it's done. Time to move on. Much obliged. Here. It's not much, but take it anyway." Conversations In Dead Man's Drink Lod: "Mathies. I wanted to say I'm sorry about what happened to your girl." Mathies: "That's kind of you, Lod." Lod: "Ah How's the Corpselight treating you Mathies?" Mathies: "You know how farming is here, long days and little to show for it." Lod: "Ah Tekla, you're a pretty little mouse." Tekla: "Leave me alone, Lod." Lod: "Alright, but if you ever want to leave that old curmudgeon I've got plenty for you to do at Gentle Repose." Bolund: "Hey, Lod, how is the worst farmer in the hold doing?" Lod: "The Gentle Repose is barren, it was barren the day my father claimed the land and it's barren now." Bolund: "Sure it is, Lod. Sure it is." Quotes *''"Steel's good, but loyalty's better. I'm loyal to Dengeir first, and the Empire second."'' *''"Only a hearty soul travels the roads these days."'' *''"Falkreath's warriors always return, one way or another."'' *''"Men and women join the war, they travel far on these roads to spill each other's blood."'' *''"Good steel is worth every septim. Remember that."'' *''"The war bleeds Skyrim. It bleeds her dry and I think none of us are the better for it."'' Trivia *His quotes on his loyalty to Dengeir are ironic, as Dengeir believes Lod is trying to contact General Tullius. *If you haven't spoken to Lod, he can be a good source of blood for vampires. When you are in his house, it will not class as trespassing and he sleeps regularly. *Killing Lod will prevent A Daedra's Best Friend from starting. *In the Creation Kit Gunnar Stone-Eye is set as Lod's brother. Bugs * The Dragonborn may be unable to invest in his shop. *Sometimes he can be found dead in front of the stairs of his house while he should still be alive. *On occasion, if you put off his request to bring the stray dog to him, if you follow him into his house and speak to him and immediately leave he will appear on the other side of the door. When this happens, you are stuck and cannot push him out of the way. If you are to fast travel to somewhere else, you appear a foot above the ground and cannot interact with anything other than talking to someone. You cannot be hurt, but you also cannot cause damage. **This can be fixed if you reset the game. **''Do not'' use Unrelenting Force or else the game will crash. Appearances * de:Lod es:Lod pl:Lod ru:Лод Category:Skyrim: Falkreath Characters Category:Skyrim: Blacksmiths